Really Potter
by charlotteredmond99
Summary: Harry is in trouble but a debt is also owed. Who does he go to?


_Prompt:_

__Tom is the leader of a gang or mob (something like that) and harry gets in trouble with him.__ _Bonus for:_

_• Snarky/sarcastic/witty Harry._  
_• Tom who pretends not to care but does really._  
_• Loveable/hate able minions, preferably canonical Death Eaters._

Tom walked through the alley glaring viciously at anyone who tried to stop him, flanked by his esteemed death eaters, Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange. Finally coming to a stop just short of a ruggish looking boy he spoke, "Potter! You owe me!" Finally the boy looked up startling the other onlookers with the depth held within his emerald green eyes.

"No, I don't."

Both death eaters either side moved forward as if to grab him before Tom waved at them to stop, moving himself forward until only a short gap was between them he spoke quietly so only he and the boy could hear. Finally after a short silence when all others appeared to be holding their breath he backed away. Standing, looking at Harry Potter one last time before he strode off he spoke, "You know where to find me if you ever change your mind."

And with that the heir to the Crime Underworld, Tom Marvolo Riddle, departed leaving shocked onlookers silently gaping wondering just how and who was possibly able to stand up to the supposedly ruthless man who could kill without a thought.

Pondering upon whether he would ever one day take the offer giver to him he walked around aimlessly until he realized where he was. And upon that realized what situation he had put himself in.

Trapped in a dark alley with only one exit, discounting the wire fence on the opposite side, with a group of well know thugs who just happened to have a certain dislike of him walking steadily towards him. Taking the one chance he had he tried to walk back the way he came before they realized just who he actually was. Sadly that wasn't going to happen. Managing to walk halfway down the alley before they even spotted him, he speeded up ignoring the original plan of trying to remain unseen to going with I totally don't care if I get seen I just want to get out of here plan.

The group, coming to a standstill blocking his way, all squared their shoulders. The one who appeared to lead them spoke, "Well, look here and what do we find ourselves with. A little Potter. What, no escape for you now. You weren't that worried when you ripped me off! Oh yes, but I have you now don't I. All alone without your… oh yeah! You don't have any friends! But now, oh, I'm going to enjoy this and then I'm going to leave you alone here to suffer alone to die!"

And with that, all one Harry Potter felt for the next half hour was pain as fist upon fist laid into him and once he fell it changed to kicks. Going in and out of consciousness he heard laughter as they finally walked away leaving him blooding, broken and dying on floor. Continuing to lay panting on the floor blacking in and out randomly until he could finally remember which way was up and down he finally struggled to push himself up, from which he immediately rolled over throwing up what little was remaining in his stomach. Trying again he managed to crawl up and lean heavily against the wall.

Stumbling out the alley he tried to bring to mind a mental picture of London with little success due to the likely concussion he had received. Finally remembering a brief fact he started to stumble along until he finally came to a large dark building. Hoping his messed up brain was correct he used his less injured arm knock loudly three times before pausing once and knocking again. Sighing he leaned heavily on the building waiting for his last hope to either appear or have gone forever as he wasn't entirely sure he would last the night if help didn't arrive soon.

Sliding down into a slightly more comfortable position against the side of the building his eyes slid shut against his wishes as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He open his eyes slightly only managing to see a blurring image of a man before he slumped forwards and was out cold.

Severus Snape finally opened the door whilst armed with a small gun, good for close contact killings. Seeing nobody within the immediate vicinity to try and force their way in he lowered it and eased his hold on it slightly. Moving quietly to check the area he finally stopped when he saw a small figure sitting against the wall. Coming closer with his gun up again and ready for use if needed he stopped out of shock.

Potter was here.

Finally coming out of that shock he looked closer and saw that Potter was covered in blood, wheezing and passed out. Cursing under his breath he took out his phone and rang Riddle. Hearing the click of the phone engaging all he had time to mutter was that Potter was hurt before it clicked again disengaging. Only having to wait a minute and a half before half the base seemed to be around and shockingly enough Riddle appeared in person shouting orders and taking Potter off with the medical team.

Only after the street had been checked over for any possible enemies that could be hiding to try and take them out whilst they were busy did Snape finally retire to his lookout post trying to comprehend just what had been going on through Potter's attackers minds when they decided they would take on one of Tom Riddle's whatever they were. All that mattered was the fact that they had him angry, and that they were going to pay for ever making him that way.

Tom Riddle was famous for his control of the criminal underworld, for the way that nobody could ever defeat him, and most importantly the way that everyone knew never to cross the people he allied himself with.

But now somebody had dared and he wasn't happy.

Harry, his beautiful Harry was laying on the bed as a a team of qualified doctors tried to fix him up as best they could at the time and with the resources available to them. Which did happen to be whatever they wanted but that wasn't the point. The point was that somebody had dared to lay a hand on his lovely, sweet Harry. And now, now they were going to pay.

Leaving the room with strict instructions that he was to be contacted as soon as he appeared to be waking he took his leave to go and gather his best people in his own personal death eater ranks. Coming to a stop finally he was met with Snape, all three Lestanges, Greyback, and Malfoy. They all stood silently waiting for their orders which they were sure to come. All of them had gathered their personal weapons, prepared for what was to inevitably to come.

Upon seeing their esteemed boss himself with his own personal arsenal of weapons obviously well prepared for this outing was what shocked them. Each of them didn't know Potter or their boss well enough to understand the relationship they had but, they all knew how deadly serious it had just become for Potter's attackers. And all of them were pretty sure that none of the offenders were likely to be making it out alive tonight.

Coming to all Harry felt was a dull ache that seemed never ending. Finally after gathering enough energy to open his eyes he shut them again quickly as he was assaulted with bright white, trying again more slowly this time he managed to scoot himself up whilst wincing in pain as he cautiously looked around.

Coming to a stop, his eyes settled on the figure who appeared to be dozing on the uncomfortable looking chair beside his bed. Finally figuring out that he must be in a type of hospital he let out a small, "oh" before he could stop himself. Glancing over at the figure in the chair who was finally waking up he finally realized who it was "Tom!" His voice was still scratchy from where it hadn't been used but he still watched as Tom sat up. Smiling at him he suddenly frowned as he had no real recollection of how the he'll he'd bottom here. Startled out of his musings by a deep voice he looked up at Tom who was now speaking to him, "You're attackers have been taken care of and won't be bothering you again my lovely so you don't need to worry about that. All you need to do is focus on getting better because remember, you still owe me that kiss."

And with that he left a spluttering Potter on the bed as he walked out to go and order about his death eaters.

Finally out of the hospital Harry looked curiously over everything in the warehouse home that Tom had persuaded him to stay at, with him obviously. Coming to a stop on the upstairs master bedroom balcony he stopped to look at the view of London it presented to him. Being pushed out of his thoughts when Tom finally came up and joined him looping his arms around his hips looking over the city he controlled Harry whispered to Tom, "Maybe you could collect your debt now." Tom looked over at his young lover and smirked before kissing him deeply. After the moment was over Harry looked at him breathlessly and said whilst smiling, "Maybe I should end up in your debt more often?" Tom smiled softly and replied, "Really Potter, maybe you should do just that."

_So that was it, I hope it wasn't too bad. Any constructive criticism would be welcome but please no flames. Also added that this was my first one-shot so I hope it didn't fail that badly._


End file.
